


Princess

by orphan_account



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Female Gerard Way, Multi, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Gerard Way, food and sex, food and smut, leathermouth frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gee makes Frank cupcakes for when he gets home. V little plot. Much porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from wp. Another favourite. LM!Frank and Trans!Gee is one of my favourite pairings for smut.

Gee felt so proud of herself right now. She felt like she had every right to be proud because she knew she had used her time wisely. She had actually done something with her free day as she stood in the kitchen, sipping on her coffee as she admired her work.   
  
Plus she knew Frank would be happy. Gee always wanted to make her Frank happy.   
  
Gee had woken up this morning knowing that Frank was going to be working all day. Something to do with signing a contract to expand his club. Gee didn't know, she didn't fully understand Frank's business. All she knew was that he ran a nightclub. The very nightclub they met in just over two years ago.   
  
So with Frank being away from home in the day, attending to business, Gee knew she had to keep herself occupied or she would get bored of watching Netflix for the next god knows how many hours.   
  
Plus, Gee was so proud of herself for how she had used her free time. She knew Frank wasn't expecting it, so it would be a nice surprise for when Frank got home.   
  
Gee had made herself busy by starting her day off doing the laundry. There wasn't much to do, several days worth of dirty clothes were piled inside the laundry basket in the bathroom, but she knew it had to be done and she wanted it to be all done before Frank got home.    
  
She washed the lot, occupying herself with a book as she waited in the basement for the washing machine to finish. Then she went about going to hang the washing out. Unfortunately it was starting to drizzle outside so she ended up having to tumble dry the clothes.    
  
Once the washing was done, she put the clothes away, folding them neatly before she put everything away neatly in the chest of drawers and the wardrobe in their room.   
  
She then went about dusting and cleaning the house. She may have only been officially living with Frank for the past five months, but he had insisted that even though the house was his, she was to see it as hers too. Her name may not have been on the deeds for the house, or on the mortgage paperwork, but the house was her home. It was their home and so Gee really wanted to make their home pristine for when Frank came home.   
  
Once all the cleaning was done, Gee was so content with herself. She had spent a good few hours cleaning, making the house spotless for when Frank got home. But the thing was, Frank wouldn't be home for another few hours. Four hours tops, that was if his meeting over ran. She felt like texting him to try and find out when he was to be coming home, but she didn't want to disturb him if he was still in his meeting.   
  
Frank didn't like being disturbed when he was busy. Not in a horrible way, he just liked to focus on one thing at a time. If he was to put attention on Gee texting him, then he would want to put all of his attention on her and no one else.   
  
Gee was Frank's world and Frank was Gees. It was how it had always been from very early on in their relationship.   
  
So Gee knew she had to pass her time while she waited for Frank. The thing was, she had tidied the house from top to bottom and it was pristine. She was ready for him to come home, she had even gotten changed, putting on a vest and skirt combination that apparently Frank adored seeing on her. She just wanted to put a smile on his face. He was probably going to be a little stressed out from his meeting and really, she wanted to help him forget about the stress.   
  
So a surprise was in order. Nothing fancy and over the top, she knew Frank wasn't one for big surprises. Something small, something simple, something...Gee.   
  
So within a few minutes of thinking about what she could do, she had a plan. Something small, simple and nice that she was so sure Frank would like.   
  
Gee set about her task, going into the kitchen and getting out everything she needed. Mixing bowl, eggs, sugar, flour, milk, everything she needed to make Franks surprise.   
  
Because nothing says I love you like making cupcakes for the man of your dreams.   
  
\---   
  
Gee heard the keys in the front door when she was finishing off. The cakes had been baked perfectly, had cooled down enough to the point she could ice them. They looked delicious. Gee wanted to try one herself, but she fought the temptation as the pink icing was nearly set on all of them. They looked pretty, they looked like something Gee would typically make when she had some free time and she was really hoping that Frank was going to like them.   
  
He never said no to any of his girlfriends home made treats before.   
  
"Gee?" Frank called out as he walked through the front door, dropping his keys into the bowl by the door. He looked around for Gee before he spotted her standing in the kitchen, sipping coffee.   
  
"Hey," Gee smiled as she set her coffee down on the side before she walked over to Frank and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I missed you."   
  
"Missed you too," Frank smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gees waist, "I hate meetings."   
  
"I hate them too," Gee pouted because she loved to spend all of her time with her boyfriend, "I made you a surprise."   
  
"Really?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow at Gee.   
  
"Oh yes," Gee declared as she went towards the kitchen, "I hope you're going to like it."   
  
"Whatever it is, I'll love it." Frank said as he watched Gee disappear into the kitchen.   
  
Moments later she reappeared, resting a plate in her hands as she walked back over to Frank, showing off what she had done.   
  
"You've been baking." Frank smiled as he looked at the plate full of pink iced cakes.   
  
"I have," Gee beamed at him, "Try one."   
  
"You're going to make me fat." Frank pointed out as he ran his hand over the pudge that was on his stomach. Gee wasn't trying to make Frank consider that he was fat. Yes, she liked making Frank nice food, yes he had put on a few pounds recently, but Gee would never have called him fat. She loved him just the way he was, chubby and perfect with more of him to hold onto when he was with Gee intimately.    
  
"You're not fat," Gee sighed, shaking her head at Frank's words, "Try one...please?"   
  
Frank gave in, picking the one with the sloppy pink icing that had slid down the side. He smiled when he accidentally got icing smeared on his finger before he licked it off of his finger, sucking on his finger while he looked at Gee.   
  
Gee felt the burn swirl in her stomach as she watched Frank's eyes watching her while he sucked on his finger. It was hot, really hot as Gee felt her mouth go dry at what Frank was doing before he stopped and took a bite out of the cupcake, getting icing on his top lip.   
  
"S'good." Frank spoke thickly through a mouthful of cake, licking icing off of his lip, "Really good. I like these."   
  
"I'm glad you do," Gee beamed as she set the plate of cakes down on the dining room table, "I made them for you."   
  
"You shouldn't have," Frank said, finishing off the cake, "You are so nice to me."   
  
"I love you, that's why I did it." Gee blushed.   
  
"I love you too," Frank said as his hands found Gees waist, holding on firmly as he pulled her closer to him, "And I want to show you how much I love you."   
  
"Oh." Was all Gee could get out as she felt Frank push her towards...she didn't know where he was pushing her towards as his lips crashed into hers. She groaned against his kiss when she felt his tongue grazing her bottom lip, tasting sugar and icing on his kiss. It was perfect as Gee felt something bump into the back of her thighs, feeling Frank's hands grip her thighs before he pulled her up onto...it was the table and Gee moaned at where it was going to happen.   
  
Gee instinctively wrapped her legs around Frank's waist as she felt him push her down onto the table, still kissing her as stubble grazed her jaw line. His kiss trailed to just below her ear, making her gasp and shudder underneath him while her fingers gripped at the shirt on his back.    
  
"You wore the outfit I like." Frank purred as he ran his hands along Gees thighs, pushing the black skirt up so it was bunching around her hips to reveal baby pink underwear. His hands trailed higher, sliding fingers under her vest and sliding it up to reveal pale chest that was rising and fall with every breath she took.   
  
"I did it for you." Gee smiled as she felt the pads of Frank's fingers trailing across her skin, making a shiver run up and down her spine before it went straight to her crotch, feeling like there was a fire sparking up inside of her.   
  
"Did you now?" Frank asked as he looked down at the pink underwear Gee was wearing, running his thumb along the erection that was contained inside the pretty pink underwear, making Gee whimper at the contact. The friction of her underwear rubbing against her erection was more than delicious as Gee shifted her hips against Frank.   
  
"Does my princess want something?" Frank asked, his voice thick with lust as he felt Gees legs tighten around him. His own growing erection being pressed against her, making him breathe out sharply at her grip on him.   
  
Gee just nodded. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Frank. She wanted him to line up against her and push in, filling her up so much on the dining room table.   
  
"Tell me sugar." Frank cooed, his hand sliding under the arch in Gees back, feeling the warmth of her skin as he ground against her, his eyes fluttering shut for a second as a wave of pleasure shot through him from his trapped erection.   
  
"Want you," Gee breathed out, gasping as she rolled her hips against Frank, making him drop his head as he tried to stay focussed on what he was doing, "Baby I need you."   
  
"Princess gets what she wants." Frank smiled as he moved, getting Gee to remove her legs from around him so his fingers could loop into the top of her underwear, pulling them down her legs, down to her ankles before he removed them all together, dropping them to the floor as he took in the sight that was his Gee.   
  
Gee was blushing, not from the fact she was on display. She had lost her shyness about that a long time ago thanks to Frank. She had been honest with him, telling him she was trans, but he didn't care. He loved her for who she was, not what she had in her underwear. She knew she was a girl and Frank didn't care that his girlfriend had a penis. He loved it to be quite honest, especially when she was like this, blushing because of how turned on she was as her erection lay against the black material of her hitched up skirt. She looked beautiful to Frank as he smiled before offering his fingers to her.   
  
She leant up on her elbows, taking Frank's fingers in her mouth, groaning at the feeling as her tongue ran along his digits. Frank bit his lip, his moan rumbling in his throat while he felt Gee wetting his fingers, sucking on them like it was the only thing she wanted to do. Frank knew she was good at sucking, hell, he had never had a blow job like it until they started being intimate, but Frank knew what she wanted and he wanted it too. His mind set on having his girlfriend on the dining room table right now. He didn't want her any other way as he pulled his fingers slowly from her mouth, kissing her once his digits were away from her mouth.   
  
And he leant her back down on the table, feeling her wrapping her legs around him again, pulling him close before Frank snaked his hand between them. Gee whined at the sensation when she felt Frank's fingers circling her hole. She was so ready for this as Frank's fingers pressed against her. She honestly felt like she was going to self combust or burst into something as she felt a finger press in. The initial stretch shocking her before she adjusted, relaxing as Frank pressed his finger in more, as deep as he could go, feeling tight heat around his finger which had Frank's brain on the point of flat lining.   
  
"Frank," Gee whined as she felt finger sliding nearly all the way out before he pushed back in, curling his finger inside of her, "Baby, more."   
  
Frank complied, slipping his finger out before he pushed in two at once, making Gee throw her head back against the table as his fingers filled her more.   
  
But it wasn't enough. Fingers were all well and good. Gee was a fan of fingers, but she loved Frank in her. The feeling of his cock filling her so much more than fingers ever would. It was the idea of the connection between them that had her mind fizzling out when Frank pushed the blunt head of his cock against her hole. The way Frank would push in at such a slow pace that Gee felt like she was coming unglued all together. Gee just loved sex with Frank and even though the prep was more than mind blowing as Frank inserted a third finger, curling and twisting his fingers which had Gee begging for more while her fingers tried to find something to grip onto, she still wanted more. She was practically begging for more as her lungs started to work over time.   
  
"Fuck," Gee panted as she felt Frank's fingers pressing, finding her prostate and making her cry out, "Frank...want you...now."   
  
Frank smiled, seeing just how blown out his Gee was from what he had done. Her eyes were wide and so clouded with lust as she watched him pull his fingers from her. She looked like she was relaxing once they were out, but she also ended up looking more desperate for Frank because of the empty feeling inside of her. She wanted to be full of Frank right now as she watched Frank unbuckle his belt, shoving his jeans down once he had got them open, freeing himself which had Gee whining and wanting once she could see how hard Frank was for her. He spat in his hand, slicking himself up since the lube was in the bedroom and neither of them could be bothered to go and get it. Frank breathed heavily through his nose, a wave of pleasure running through him as his hand slid over his cock, but it wasn't about that. Frank didn't want hand, he wanted Gee, he wanted his Gee so much right now as he lined himself up, feeling Gee wrap her legs around him once more.   
  
Frank pushed the head of his cock in, his brain flatlining at how tight Gee was around the tip already. His mouth hung open as his hands found Gees thighs, digging nails into the skin while he waited for Gee to be ready.   
  
But she was more than ready and possibly a little desperate as she tightened the grip on her legs around Frank, causing him to push home fast, making Gees back arch off of the table, both of them groaning in unison at the sensation.   
  
Gee was so full she felt like she could easily melt. Her insides feeling so hot now thanks to having Frank buried in her. It felt so carnal, so animalistic as Gee loved the feeling of Frank in her. It was the sensation that had Gee turning from the sweet, innocent looking girlfriend of Frank to the animal that he loved in bed so much.   
  
"Frank...baby, fuck me, ah...baby make me scream your name." Gee mewled, pressing herself down on Frank to signal that he needed to move. It was all well and good that Frank was in her, up to the hilt, Gee loved it, and even if Frank did call her his princess so much, she still sounded like a porn star the moment Frank moved inside of her.   
  
Frank moved, thrusting at an achingly slow pace which made Gee feel like she was boneless, like jelly on the table every time Frank pushed into her. She was gasping, her breath catching in her throat every time Frank brushed against her prostate. She felt like a mess on the table already and Frank had only just started, he was pretty much just warming up as Gee whimpered out his name.   
  
Frank moved one of his hands from Gee's leg, sliding it up her stomach, across her chest before his hand came to rest below her jaw, rubbing his thumb against her parted lips, feeling them slick with saliva from where she had licked at them. Frank felt the rumble of a moan in the back of his throat as he picked up the pace a little, making Gee pant as the sound of skin against skin started to sound out in the dining room. Gee was getting lost in the moment, losing control of her voice when Frank found her prostate every time. She was getting so wound up and unravelled all at the same time to the point that when she felt Franks thumb on her bottom lip, she couldn't help but slide her tongue out, lapping at his thumb before she wrapped her lips around it.   
  
"Fuck..." Frank groaned as he watched Gees eyes closed and felt her tongue on his thumb, the feeling of her sucking like she was on her knees in front of him. Frank felt like his mind was shattering at what she was doing, breaking into a million pieces because of the sounds she was making, letting them vibrate around his thumb. Frank was totally zoning out, focussing only on the two points of connection he had with Gee before he thought of something, pulling his thumb from Gees mouth, leaving her whining as Frank leant across the table.   
  
Gee had no idea what he was doing as he stilled for a second. She wanted to complain because he had stopped moving inside of her, but a second later he was grinding back into her, making her shudder on the table as he offered her his fingers again.   
  
Gee accepted, but wasn't expecting the sweetness on his fingers. She hummed at the sensation as she licked at his fingers, feeling icing from the cakes she had made on his fingers. The sweetness of the sugar on his fingers combined with the speed Frank was going at now, she felt like she wasn't going to last long. Her dick was so hard, aching as she accidentally leaked precum onto her skirt.   
  
"So perfect princess," Frank spoke quickly, his voice cracking with what was bubbling away inside of him. He could tell that Gee was close as Frank pulled his fingers from her mouth, feeling the way she was clenching around him, her moans becoming more high pitched as she tried to move her hips in time with Frank, "So close sugar."   
  
"Frank...please." Gee pleaded, not wanting to touch herself when she could have Frank do it for her. She loved the feeling of Frank's hand wrapping around her, pumping her until she was there, coming hard over his hand. She wanted him to touch her so much right now and Frank knew it. He knew exactly how to push Gees buttons and he was planning to as he moved his hand, fingers moving down her stomach before they wrapped tightly around her dick. Gee moaned, fighting for breath as Frank kept a firm grip on her, pumping her quickly as Frank tried to keep up with his hand, pushing into her as he felt his orgasm building fast.    
  
Frank, fuck...Fra-" Gee started, feeling herself breaking down inside of her head as it finally went past the point of no return. Frank didn't have to touch her for long before she was so there, her back arching off of the table as she came, shooting across her stomach in a mess of heat and moans and Franks name as he continued to fuck her.   
  
Frank couldn't contain it anymore as he felt Gee clenching around him so tightly, making him feel like his body was going numb except for the one point where him and Gee were connected. He felt so hot as the rush of it all started to take over him, fuzzing out his mind as his hand remained on Gee, holding her while Frank felt like his world was breaking apart, or he was breaking apart as he came, Gees name falling from his lips as pushed into her a few more times, riding out his orgasm before it all became too much.   
  
Frank pulled out moments later, hearing Gee whine at the emptiness. He just smirked at her, smiling, watching her with tired, fucked out eyes as he took hold of her hands and sat her up on the table. She lazily wrapped her arms around Frank's neck, pulling him in close to her as she kissed him. He could still taste icing on her lips. The sweet taste making Frank smile into their kiss before Gee pulled away and rested her head against Frank's neck.   
  
Love yous were shared in the quiet moment before they both decided a shower was in order.   
  
And if this was going to happen every time Gee baked something for Frank then she was definitely going to start baking more.   
  



End file.
